


Moon River.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Frank Ocean Song, Boys Kissing, Crack, First Kiss, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Moon River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin





	Moon River.

* * *

"There it is again! Again, Marzia! This is ridiculous!" Elio rants as he paces furiously up and down the length of their shared bedroom, Marzia hums uninterested from behind her magazine, laying lazily in her bed trying halfheartedly to drown out Elio's ranting on her day off. Far more interested in her magazine and half eaten tube of Pringles than Elio's noisy fixation that had started this morning.

"The fifth time today!" Elio rages as he throws himself dramatically onto his bed on the opposite side of the room, Marzia sighs, dramatically, as she turns the page of her magazine and pops a Pringle in her mouth, having reached an interview with Tessa Thompson she particularly wanted to read, Elio's turmoil over the jock two doors down be damned. Elio threw a pillow at her once he realised she was no longer listening to him, she threw it back without hesitation, he threw a yell of protest at her. She ignored him.

"Honestly, Elio, you're so childish." She said, rolling her eyes, scanning the article as Elio groaned and muttered and thrashed about in his bed fitfully until he grew tired and realised Marzia wouldn't react to him. Silence lapsed between them for a few moments until the source of Elio's turmoil began again, Moon River covered by Frank Ocean, Marzia would laugh if Elio wasn't so destructive about it. _So noisy_.

_"Marzia!_ Marzia, it's not _normal_ to play a singular song on repeat for nearly an entire day!" Elio declares as he throws himself onto the floor and crawls across the space between us, propping himself up against the bed, his hands linking together as if he were praying, or begging.

"Elio, if you are so bothered," I start, putting my magazine down and turning to face him, leaning against my wall as he looks up at me hopefully, as if I possess the answers he wants.

"Then go tell him!" I shove his shoulders back with my feet and he topples over with a cry of alarm, I laugh as he curses and mutters, getting to his feet and storming out the room with a vow of vengeance on his lips.

Elio finds himself on the doorstep before he realises. The music is loud, he wouldn't be surprised if the man on the other side didn't hear him, with this in mind, Elio bangs hard on the door. Scowling as he waits for an answer, waits and waits. The song loops, still just as loud. Elio bangs again, frustrated. There was absolutely no need for the song t loop again and again all day. He had no right to -

The door opens and Elio's anger gets swallowed up by the man on the other side of the doorstep. He stares, doesn't know how long for, at the Greek God standing before him, over six-foot of muscle and tan skin and golden hair and charming eyes, he could play any song on repeat for as long as he likes, Elio thinks blindly as he tries and fails not to stare at the body standing before him.

"Can I help you?" Elio realises, with horror and sharp, painful, embarrassment that he's only been staring at him, no words, no explanation, just angry banging and then staring. He must think I'm mad, Elio thinks, doesn't connect the right feeling as the man speaks again.

"I can put a shirt on, if it would help?" He offers, amused as Elio nearly snaps his neck to meet his gaze, cheeks flushing a bright red as he stutters and falters and makes some awkward, _weird,_ gesture with his hands.

"A film?" He offers, amusement growing on his face, it's the tease that gets Elio's mouth working again, his words tumble gracelessly from his lips.

"Moon River. Stop." He cringes when the words are out and glares when the man starts to laugh, quietly at first but fails. Elio wants to stamp his foot, make some loud angry noise but sees how childish that would be so he just stands and glares until the man before him, the stupidly beautiful, annoyingly funny, man to stop laughing at his painful awkwardness.

"I - I'm sorry, I'm sorry, God! That's _so_ rude of me." He says quickly, eyes watering from his own laughter as he takes a few deep breaths to try and get his laughter under control.

"Playing that damn song over and over all day hasn't been the best of manners! All bloody day! You could at least turn it down!" Elio finds himself ranting as the taller man, finding the words quicker than previously. He glares at him, anger flaring when he sees the other hasn't stopped laughing either.

Elio finds himself wanting to slap that look off of his face.

"Was that all?" There's something so self-assured and smug about his question that Elio doesn't think. He just want that look gone.

He pushes him, palms hitting chest, shoving him backwards into his room, Elio goes with him.

"What - ?" His mouth covers his, harsh and dominate as he turns them and presses the taller man back against the door, kisses him harder. Bites his lips and moans as he feels his hands on his body.

"I'm Elio." He says, breathless, staring up at the man whose hands roam his body.

"I'm Oliver." They go back to kissing. Do a little more than kissing and the song doesn't go back on.


End file.
